The Wolf and his Rose
by redroses123
Summary: If the Tyrell's had sided with a different king what would become of Westeros? And as for the couple could they find love in their alliance based marriage. M for mature scenes.
1. The Queen Commands

Olenna found that her son and grandson and even her favorite granddaughter were all ready and willing to enter the coming war. She found there was no talking them out of it, but just because Loras was crossing swords with Renly Baratheon it did not mean they had to support the idiot. If they were backing someone they would need to back a winner. The Lannister's may seem like the obvious choice but there were rumors, that cruel little boy could be the product of incest and then where would they be. Besides they would have to beat Stannis a tested war tactician. To bad he had a queen already and no love for the Tyrell's. Even if the Lannister's did survive Stannis they were also busy being made fools of by the young wolf. Robb Stark now there was a candidate, young, handsome, from an impeccable family, with one of the best reputations in the seven kingdoms, first war and has yet to lose a battle, yes, he could do very nicely.

Raven scrolls greeted the Stark camp the night he was proclaimed king. One from Renly, one from Stannis, and one from her inviting him or proxy by his mother to Highgarden, for the trip alone they would receive barrels of wheat, people still have to eat in a war.

So, it was no surprise the mother of wolves showed up. "Lady Olenna it is a great honor to meet you on my sons behave." Catelyn said she looked Lady Stark up and down. She had a quiet dignity about her unlike the other Starks who had very loud dignities indeed.

"Lady Stark please sit, and lets put aside greetings and formalities while we are at it. Your time is valuable. You're in a war. You don't have all summer to talk to an old lady." Olenna said very matter of fact.

"I suppose I do not Lady Olenna. You are right my son is at war, not playing at one. We are at war and Winter is coming." Catelyn reminded taking none of the famous queen of thorns sass.

"I was wondering how long it would be until I got to hear you say those fateful words. You are right however; my son and grandson wish to play at war. Fine. But when I play I like to win, Renly Baratheon is not a champion, he is not a king, and most importantly he is not a winner. Your boy is a champion and a king the third may not be long off." Olenna said picking at her figs watching Catelyn's face there was great relief in it, her children may survive this war yet.

"House Tyrell wishes to serve the king in the North? And I am to believe it is because you like our odds?" Catelyn said as doubt snuck in.

"Oh no not for nothing of course. Loras has it in Margery's head she needs to be queen, and maybe I'm losing my mind in my old age but I am starting to agree. The young wolf is unwed yes?" Olenna asked knowing the answer.

"He is promised to a Frey girl."

"And is that your dream for your eldest boy to marry a _Frey girl_?"

"He swore an oath, he cannot break his vow." Catelyn said the relief gone from her face as realization hit.

"I suppose he cannot." She said taking the scroll from the golden tray presented to her. "That's why when I sent for you I sent another Raven to 'Lord Frey' men like Frey always have a price and his was a good amount of gold but nothing to imaginative and I am to 'encourage' Lords of the Reach to marry Frey girls, how original. " Olenna smirked her words dripped with sarcasm.

Catelyn read over and over the scroll. Robb was free from the Frey's, but now he owed the Roses.

"I cannot speak for my son."

"That's exactly what you are hear for Lady Stark, believe me you will leave with a lot more then Wheat if you agree to my terms, you could still see your daughters again." Olenna pushed.

"On behalf of my son, Robb Stark the king in the North, I will agree to the engagement of the King in the North to Margery of house Tyrell."

"Good, she will come back with you, the wheat, gold, and all the men to protect those things." Olenna hummed she of all people knew how engagements could end when young lusty men are involved.

 **Hey! So this is my first GOT story, I am kind of out of my comfort zone with a story this big taken from a world this big so please creative criticism only. I would love to know what you think of the Story and any ideas you may want to share!**


	2. The New Player

The next time Catelyn would see her son she would be ridding up to him surrounded by Tyrells. Loras unhappily rode the whole way with them to protect them she believed more so to protect his sister then her the northern woman who helped take him from Renly. And with the Tyrells the whole of the Reach came to their side. On the other side of Catelyn was another Tyrell. Margery a 'girl' of 16 with her dress practically open, she wasn't exactly the women she had wanted for Robb but she was there best offer.

They came along the king talking to a foreign beauty he seemed so very beguiled with Catelyn had to clear her throat to get his attention but first her eyes went to Margery who seemed as calm and lovely as she had the entire ride.

"Rob." Catelyn said to stop Robb from talking more to this girl.

"Mother." He called back with a smile embracing her, Catelyn smiled too if only for one moment leaving it all behind the whole world and war, she was back with her eldest child and he was healthy and safe, she had to tell herself that the Tyrell girl would make him stay safe and healthy, at least the backing of her family could.

He noticed The Tyrells on either side of her and then their banners.

"Robb, this is Loras Tyrell." Catelyn introduced Loras looked the king up and down, maybe some would find the grisly man handsome to him he seemed more barbaric, kings should look like Renly calm, kind. "My King." Loras finally uttered and the words hurt, but his grandmother was right Renly would be killed long before he could rule. Renly would have made a good king he knew it, but to take the throne meant spilling blood something the young wolf didn't shy away from.

Robb looked from Lora's to his mother shocked.

"And Lady Margery Tyrell, his sister. Your new future bride." Catelyn said and in all his disbelief her eyes told them they would talk later.

"Your Grace. You can not understand how honored I am to stand beside you, for our houses to stand by each other. To be _yours_." She said softly as if to feign innocence but there was nothing inherently innocent about how she said 'yours'. Margery's eyes turned to Talisa waiting to be introduced.

"Right, this is Lady Talisa." Robb introduced. Lady Talisa kept her head down. "She's been helping with the wounded she's been…very…helpful." Robb said awkwardly making Catelyn look at her son asking the Gods where this boys brain has gone.

The Tyrell siblings shared a glance missed by both the wolves. "Lady Talisa." Catelyn said, and Loras and Margery repeated the greeting Margery with a large welcoming smile as if she was not the new girl at the camp.

Talisa nodded in respect. "Lady Stark, Lady Tyrell, Ser Loras. " Talisa said simply.

"Lady Talisa?" Catelyn asked.

"Myger." Talisa replied simply, she couldn't help but look at Lady Margery she was beautiful and to be the king in the norths wife. She already felt defeat.

"Forgive me I do not know this name." Catelyn said trying to keep up appearances.

"It's an unusual name here. " Talisa said softly.

"Not unusual in valantis though." Margery added.

"No, it's not." Talisa agreed beautiful and intelligent the future queen of the north seemed to be. "Excuse me my ladies, your grace." Talisa said before running off.

Then it was just the four of them when Robb noticed all the Tyrell men with all the Tyrell gold and wheat.

"A gift from house Tyrell, these men were sent to protect me and your mother on journey to you, the Tyrell army and the armies of the reach wait with my father for your orders." Margery said.

A plan hit Robb and he went strait to his tent and his mother and to Catelyn's surprise Margery followed as well. Loras tended to their horses.

"My Lady I doubt the plans of battle will interested you that much." Catelyn said kindly.

"Oh, I am so grateful for your care Lady Catelyn, but I am all to excited to see the young wolf work." She said as they went that way. "I know I may not be the wife you would have wanted for your son, but I want to be good to him, and I want us to be close." The younger woman said her voice like honey. Catelyn smiled slightly. "I want that as well." She said they both entered after Robb who was already at the board grabbing more wolf pieces.

"How many?" He asked barley stopping.

"Grandma says they can spare 70'000 away from Highgarden, 70'000 **roses**." Margery said as lovely as ever but her point evident.

"Apologizes my lady, I do not believe we have Roses, I will commission some for you." He promised Margery looked him up and down he was handsome, and as true and noble as she had heard, that didn't matter right now making him king of more than a land of ice mattered now.

"How very kind, I know my arrival and our recent engagement must be a shock to you, I hope I am not a disappointment." She told him looking down.

"Of course, not Lady Margery, I am happy to join our houses, in the mean time my I ask you to let my sigil represent your family until we have one made for you?" Robb asked she had to smile, he was good at talking better then she thought a northerner would be. He was feigning calmness well, breathing seemed hard right now how fast things were moving but that is what he did, breath in and out it was his focus.

"I suppose it's fitting, two houses joining for the greater good of the seven releams.

He added the extra wolves to the Reach.

"I was told the Tyrell's have 100,000 men?" Catelyn said.

"We must protect the reach." Margery reminded.

"Mother, 70'000 is more than enough, to surround Harenhal, and then, take Castle Rock."

"Oh Robb!" Catelyn said looking over the plans. "you've done it."

"Wait, why Castle Rock?" Margery asked.

"It's the Lannister's seat." Catelyn said not paying the girl much mind.

"Yes, but it's just a castle with money inside, the Lannister's aren't there, not the ones that matter, turn that to kings landing." Margery said.

"No, I need those Lannister's well and good to give me all I demand." Robb said with a small smile. "I need to send your father a raven telling them to move, the faster we do it the faster the war ends." Robb promised.

"Our father will take no orders from you for our men until you have married my sister." Loras said Barging in.

"The closest Godswood with a weirwood tree is almost nights ride from here." Catelyn said closing her eyes. Everything was happening so fast.

"We head back to the vale just a small party the rest stay hear with Umber, I'll send a Raven to your father before we go, by the time he moves his men, I will have married your sister." Rob promised.

Loras looked at Margery before nodding. Robb went off to speak with his men, Catelyn excused herself as well Margery went with Loras as he got the horses.

"He's not taken with me." Margery said matter of factly.

"He is going to marry you does it matter how taken he is?" Loras asked.

"He needs to be infatuated with me so I can have control over him." Margery responded.

"I think, you want more then just control over him, I think you want him." Loras said smiling making his sister smile too. "And you don't?" She asked he gave her only a stern look in reply.

 **I promise the chapters will get longer. Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading.**


	3. A wedding of wolves

**Hey guys! Thanks for the positive feed back.**

 **Moshi: I hope you like what this chapter goes into with Talisa and Catelyn but rest assured more of is coming.**

 **Guest: Thank you!**

 **Jean d'arc: Thank you!**

 **CzarZelinsky: Thanks for the spelling tips, I can promise you it will not be my last spelling error.**

 **.9: Thanks! :)**

 **Guest: I also thought Olenna would never leave a loose end like Walder Frey. I always thought that was very sloppy when I read fanfic's like that and I don't believe Olenna to be sloppy. Yes I have added some characters from the books tho this will mostly follow the TV series. Those characters include Margaery's brothers and Dacey Mormont as of right now! As for Renly you will have to read to find out.**

 **Thank you so much for the follow's, favorites, and reviews! Please let me know any question's comments or ideas you may have!**

 **...**

The ride back to the veil was long, and they travelled in a smaller group so it would be less likely to not be spotted, so it would just be Robb and Margaery, Loras, Catleyn, Lord Umber, Lord Glover, and Lady Dacey Mormont as well as Grey wind, however Robb had told his wolf to scout ahead because his presence seemed to scare the Tyrell's. "It's still only little, bout the size of a normal wolf, Greywind is no normal wolf, she better get use to him." Dacey said to Robb they were childhood friends and when they found him calling the banners she was happy to serve house Stark an honored to be representing house Mormont doing so. At the beginning of the Journey Lord Umber seemed destined to piss off Loras bickering with him about the days when knights were true and now they were just boys of summer hitting each other with sticks. When they heard Greywind ahead growling. "Mother, Stay back with the Tyrells. "Robb commanded as Greywind came into vision with the problem. A brown bear. Greywind barked at it standing its ground but the bear refused to yield standing up swatting at the wolf who kept out of its way.

"A golden Dragon says that wolfs going to rip it to pieces." Greatjon told Umber. Dacey just smiled. "Call your wolf back Robb, it's only a little one." She said getting off her horse.

"Greywind." He called, the wolf hesitated but, in the end, listened to it's master like no animal Loras had ever seen before.

"What is that girl doing?" Margaery asked Catelyn because seven hells she was approaching the bear.

"Dacey is from bear island." Catelyn explained.

"So, she's use to the things?" Loras asked rather annoyed about the prospect of being here and not with Renly. They say he still gathered the Lords of the Stormlands, but would that be enough against Stannis? Renly knew nothing of war or its consequences, even though his older brothers would say the same about him.

"No." Robb said looking back at them, at _her,_ since the few hours of their engagement he has tried not to stare at her, but he keeps glancing at her anyways. She was beautiful, but he couldn't help seeing her clothes, he knew his mother had to be biting her tongue about her future daughters clothing and the lack of fabric on them, he noticed the lace and silk and jewels, how would this girl do up north? He thought of Ser Rodrick's words he used to tell them as boys _'southerners don't do well up here'._ Would she do well in the North? Surely it would be an adjustment, and could she be happy there. Then he saw the girl's expression and worry as Dacey unsheathed her sword, concern for a girl she didn't even know maybe she wasn't just a vain Southerner. He already liked her more than her brother, not that it was saying to much. "There bigger, Grizzly bears mostly, Horrid things." He said and by the time he spoke she had slit its throat.

"Brown bears usually get scarred and run off if you fight back, this one was rabid." She said she saw Margaery's face looking at the bear. "Do not worry my Lady, I gave it a quick death."

"You did wonderfully, I can see we are lucky to have you." She said, not watching as Greywind stalked over to the bear for its dinner until its master told him no. "No Grey, it's diseased you'll have to find your supper elsewhere." And Margaery was so surprised it was like the wolf understood him and it darted into the trees.

"Alright the dog's eating the horses need water and there's some over there, and I gotta piss." Umber said getting off his horse and going into the trees.

"I'd apologize for him, but if I started I would never be able to stop." Rob Told Margaery getting off his horse and helping her down from hers. "I'll go water the horses." He said taking the reign of her horse as Loras jumped down from his. "Lord Glover and I will help you." Catelyn said as Greatjon Glover took Loras's horse. And Dacey flowed with the reigns of Catelyn and Her own horses. After they found a good path down to the creek, Dacey and Greatjon let their own horses drink before Dacey took Robb's horse and Margaery's leading them to water while Catelyn turned Robb and motioned him to walk the other way. "What are they doing?" Robb said confused.

"As I asked." Catelyn said simply, Robb felt stupid of course she did. She probably even had Umber make them stop. "Did you give the bear rabies to?" He asked dryly.

"I know this was a shock to you-"She started.

"Next time send a raven!"

"Oh do not act appalled you were relieved to not marry a Frey girl, you would rather marry this beautiful stranger then a Frey girl."

"I know it's just….." He trailed off.

"Wasn't your choice." Catelyn agreed, I wish you were free to follow your heart but."

"I know mother." Robb said simply dismissing the issue.

"I think you should send the Valantis girl away." Catelyn came right out saying it.

"Tyrell money or not we aren't in a position to turn help away." Robb told her swiftly.

"She will stop you from forming any kind of bond with the woman you will be wed to please by the gods Robb send her away, be happy with the Tyrell girl."

"I want to be happy with the Tyrell girl, mother I promise I will try that's all I can do." He told her.

Margaery was thinking." You don't think that Mormont girl is a threat, do you?"

"I think you have better luck marrying her, unlike Stark at least she's a real man." He muttered.

"And what pray tell is so terrible about the king in the North?"

"He's no king, he's a savage, Renly is a king, you wouldn't find him watering his own horses."

"You know Grandmother and I decided." She hummed barley listening to the same thing Loras has been whining about since they decided.

"I know what you and grand mama decided, that he would fall in line easier."

"Nobody accused Renly of not falling in line, Loras, please. Let's not fight, it is my wedding day."

"And a girl gets married just _so_ many times." He said but he shook it off on Margaery's side as always. "Lady Talisa is who you have to worry about."

"Oh, don't worry about her, I'm not." Margaery said simply, they talked in hush voices, gods only know who could be listening.

They kept on there Journey traveling into the night they arrived by torchlight. They were greeted by old Lady Anya of house Waynard. House Waynard of the vale known for there belief in tradition never cut there's down for just such an occasion.

They came with almost no warning the raven got there only hours before they did. Lady Anya Waynard greeted them and gave her condolences for his father. Margaery watched her young wolves face, he looked as though he failed his father. He may not have gotten there in time, but he didn't swing the sword, he carried himself as though there was no difference, as if he was the reason Lord Eddard Stark was dead. Catelyn prepared Margaery while Robb taught Loras the words.

"I always thought I would do Sansa's hair, for her wedding." Catelyn says softly as she braids her soon to be daughter by law's hair back. "But they threaten to marry her to Joffrey, or Tyrion, or another Lannister, and sometimes…it's worse." She said more to herself then Margery."

"You will have your daughters back soon, and then Lannister threats will mean nothing." Margaery promised.

"There, I'm sure the southern style is much different-"Catelyn started the young brunette had a lot thicker hair then her own daughter but she pulled it up braiding it into rings and then letting the leftover hair fall gracefully down her back.

"No, I like it." She said looking at it in the looking glass. "I am a southern girl who finds herself a northern bride, I suppose just like you did once." She said trying to win her soon to be mother in-law over.

"Yes." Catelyn agreed looking at the girl. "I found myself wed for an alliance during war times to a northern man I had never met before just like you. You may find it scary, but I know Robb will be good to you, and in time I believe you could grow to love each other as Ned and I did."

"I've already grown to love Robb from afar, I am so happy to become his queen." Margery said in such a sweet sugar voice that it didn't sound real at all to a woman who knew what it was like to be part of a deal between families.

Catelyn didn't believe her but just said. "Yes of course."

"Who comes here?" The Lord Waynard asked.

"Margaery of house Tyrell comes to be married a woman grown true born and Nobel, she comes to beg the blessings of the gods. " Loras said. Margaery knew he was annoyed with the Starks old gods, but he said his lines as if he wore a play actor who had memorized the lines years ago instead of minutes. "Who comes to claim her?"

Robb stepped forward "Robb of house Stark, Lord of Winterfell and King in the north." Robb said he couldn't take her eyes off her she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen even more beautiful then Talisa but he couldn't think of that now. He couldn't think of her now and only stopped so his lords that joined them had a moment to cheer. "King of the North!" They were at glee with the wedding and Tyrell forces and the wine supplied by Lady Waynard a Northern wedding was a celebration after all not to overly formal.

"Who gives her?" Robb asked.

"Loras, of house Tyrell, heir to Highgarden. Her brother." Loras said looking at her with hesitation but then a comforting smile.

"Lady Margery, do you take this man?"

"I take this man by the old gods and the new."

"King Robb do you take this woman?"

"I take this woman by the old gods and the new." Robb said and as they kissed his bannerman cheered. "The King in the North! The queen of the north! The King in the north! The queen of the north!"

They danced and drank and Loras and Robb both gave gold to the Waynard's for their hospitality. On Catelyn's orders no one was to even try to push for a bedding ceremony, they went to their given chambers after a time.

He took off his armor and fur, it was still to far south to need its warmth. As he pulled the covers down Margery started to panic, he wasn't going to bed her, it had to be official. The iron throne would need an heir. Half the reason they had choosen him was because they believed he could offer something Renly would struggle with. Northerners had children like garden's have weeds and his own mother had five.

"Your grace." Margery said getting his attention. She had to be careful the northern wolves were so dignified she needed to seduce him without seeming like she knew of those things. He turned to her and she quickly lowered her head and eyes to feign embarrassment. "I must admit, my mother passed when I was very young, I do not know what to expect, of this night."

He moved away from the bed stepping forward to her, with just his shirt on he still looked kingly in his undergarments, but he also looked kind, he tilted her head up to meet his gaze.

"We can take it as slow as you want, my lady." He was so close she decided to go for it putting her mouth on to kiss gently as she could muster, he kissed her back, there was passion in it, very raw but he tried to push it back not knowing how she hungered for it. One of her hands took his to the lacing on her dress, once he had both of his hands undoing the lace while continuing to kiss her, she started to bite at his lip finding her king liked that so much it made him moan lightly, he kissed her less softly after that as she unfastened his pants. Once he had her dress down he scoped her up letting the grey dress slide to the floor leaving her in nothing but a light slip, he slipped out of his trousers after laying her on the featherbed, she couldn't help but think that she didn't just need her king she wanted him as he crawled on top of her she attacked his neck. She felt him just briefly pushing against her made her gasp, he took that as incoragement grinding against her while continuing to kiss her.

"Margery, wait." He said softly pulling up, she whimpered slightly at the lack of contact from him, waiting wasn't what she wanted. "It's going to hurt at first, he told her. "But I promise, I'll be gentle." He said lifting away her slip, she pulled him back down to her, her hands clasp on his neck stealing another kiss from his warm mouth, he moved to kiss her neck harm and messy as one hand held his weight off her with the support from his legs as his free hand roamed her breasts massaging both of them getting moans out of her, he kissed her once more before pushing into her she bit his lip hard her nails at his back, she was to busy in her pleasure to notice the change in Rob, she arched her back, her hips moving to him, he continued longer than she thought a man could before his breathing started to hitch and his pace quickened, she came first looking into those blue eyes that seemed to be staring down at her as if seeing through her. It wasn't much longer until he too climaxed he hadn't noticed he had grabbed a fist full of her hair until afterwards. He muttered only barley coherent apologies, she laid shaky and out of breath that truly never happened to her before, she got pleasure before but nothing like that, he rolled off of her and went to pull his trousers on leaving them half untied, easier to sleep that way.

"I know this marriage is a war made one, but I'd like it to be an honest one." He told her and she closed her eyes she forgot to fake the pain, she also doubted virgins moved there hips like she did or scratched and bite as such.

"My grace I do not- "She started.

"Margaery, it's fine we are married now and we have consummated it whatever is in your past is in it, but do not lie to me as some northern fool." He said and she fought to ignore how sweet her name sounded on his lips.

"That was not your first time either." She told him strongly, fighting back. There was no way he could have been that good his first time.

"And if you'd asked I would have said that, I worried about hurting you." He told her honestly.

"And you will pretend that I came to you a virgin?" She asked making sure they were clear, but she didn't know what he wanted, nobody did anything just to be nice, he had to have an agenda right.

"To do other wise would disgrace you, and you are my wife I protect you and your secrets now." He told her before thinking of something. "I was told, there would be blood?"

"Do you have a knife?" She asked with more courage than some men on the battle field. Then some may ever have their whole lives long.


	4. The Queen of the North

In a few days they returned to camp and Karstark shouted out. "OUR KING HAS RETURNED, AFTER PLUCKING HIS FLOWER. "It would take time for Margaery to understand Northerners and what they expected of their queen.

Everyone thought them a very happy couple, Margaery played it well. But he didn't trust her, and she knew it, and worse she didn't know what his end game was. She couldn't be that angry with him until she heard him tell Lord Glover he had no intention of ever sitting on the iron throne.

Everything after that moved so fast in the coming weeks. They cut Tywin Lannister off from the capital, which seemed like an inconvenience at best, Kingslanding prepared for a siege but their preparation was for nothing, there would be no grueling climb up the walls today.

Instead now that the lion couldn't return to his cubs behind the high walls of Kingslanding, Robb had the Tyrells cutting him off from the west. Making Tywin Lannister the second great Lord trapped at Harranhall and with Northern and Tyrell Men outside the capital they couldn't send reinforcements without letting the northern men in. While they wait to descend on Tywin Lannister.

She was to stay at the war camp until she was surely pregnant and then to return to Winterfell alone to wait out the war. Not something she looked forward to but at least she would have some space away from him, apparently northerners hadn't heard of separate chambers. He expected them to share a tent and so did this northern 'court' travelling with him. So, after his days of moving forward or making war plans and nights spent with his advisors, the woman in her was proud she had a husband who had two different woman he often wanted advice from. The Tyrell in her hated that neither of those women were her. Instead he sought the advice of his mother and the Mormont girl.

When he came into their tent that night all she could do was give him a passing glare. Her charms that worked on every other man didn't work on him. Not that she couldn't seduce him, she could, and she had. Not that he didn't find her stunning, he did, and she knew it. That didn't mean he would listen to her, that didn't mean he trusted her, his own mother that bore him could rarely get the young wolf to heel.

They got ready for bed silently as they did a lot of things together since their wedding night in silence. He looked over at her and all she did without any hesitation was undress and change into her night robes in front of him, something she had easily gotten used to, he doubted he would get use to that.

"Shall we- "He started, he was very kind always asked where some men would take, if she was sore from ridding or to tired he would understand and kiss her head, wish her rest and simply go to sleep, he was however interested in having their child and would ask, they would lay together about three nights in a moon cycle.

"I have my red flower, which means there's no point for that and we have yet to do our duty." She said climbing into the makeshift bed sullen, it shouldn't be taking so long.

"Children will come in time." He said the words seemed so gentle in his rough northern accent his face so sincere as he brushed her hair back with his hand. It was hard to stay mad at him, but she was determined to find away.

"And will Joffrey's reign come to an end in time or will you just take your sister's and the northern kingdom and bury your head in the snow? "She asked with distain he had learned the Tyrells didn't want him to just win the north they wanted all the kingdoms.

"The iron throne doesn't interest me."

"Maybe if it was a Valantis girl?" Margery said sharply looking at her husband he was embarrassed or angry or both but simply said.

"You are my wife, and I do want you to be happy." He said going over to one of his chest and pulling out a new war peace, a wooden Tyrell rose. She took it from him holding it, it did make her smile softly.

"But if you'd rather be strangers living in silence, then in private I will abide." He said before getting into bed. She put the wooden flower in a safe spot. Before joining him in bed. She stared at the top of the tent for a while. "I don't want to live in silence." She said softly yet seriously, Robb turned to her it was like she was a million miles away until she turned to him. "Tell me a story."

He nodded thinking "Do you know about the stories of the children of the forest and the first men?" He asked before telling her about it, every night after they would lay together he would hold her and tell her stories of the giants building the wall, or the wolfswood, the kings of winter, or the wars with the wildlings. Sometimes she would tell him stories or sing him songs, he liked when she sang, he liked when there would be a summer snow and she would cling to him, her wolf for warmth.

She even seemed to grow to like his wolf who grew every day, sometimes he would find her playing with or petting Greywind. Greywind in turn became rather protective of her, he didn't seem to like any man besides his master get to close to her.

She was starting to get bored of staying in her tent or ridding all the time all hours of the day. She left the tent the knights who stood outside of it seemed unsure what to do, she almost never left it alone, without the company of Catelyn or Robb.

She moved through the camp exploring not paying any mind as the men stared at her. She wondered about the camp until she found Dacey. "Lady Mormont." She greeted. "Could you show me where I could find Lady Talisa. I'm afraid I do not know my way around a war camp.

"Dacey is fine my queen, may I ask if you mean to unleash your wraith on Lady Talisa?" She asked and the way she said it made her laugh, as if the other woman thought her a beast, as if she were the one who easily slayed a bear.

"My curiosity will not let me answer until you tell me what you would do if I said I was going over there to pull her hair and curse and all the things a fishwife may do to another?" She asked with an airy laugh.

"I would join you to make sure nobody stopped my queen from completing her justice." Dacey said with a grin.

"Justice is it?" Margaery asked smiling back.

"It is when someone looks at your husband like the way she does, Lady or not." Dacey told her, she had noticed the girls longing looks at Robb, Robb kept his eyes steady on the ground when she was near, he was nothing if not honorable. "She's probably with the wounded let me take you there." Dacey said.

"You know, my brother needs a wife still…" Margaery probed she liked the girl.

Dacey almost spat. "Your brother isn't the kind for me." The girl stated simply.

"I do not doubt you and Loras would make for an awkward couple, I meant my older brother, Garlan. He's good, funny, he recently lost his wife to fever, but grand mama thinks it's time he remarries. He isn't inline to be the lord of Highgarden, so he could live with you in the North." She said thinking of how much she would love Garlan to be close to her. Not that she had given up on the throne yet. But if by some misfortune she found herself in a cold tundra she thinks it would be nice to have Garlan there, so she wasn't so alone with these northerners.

"I think you misunderstand my lady. In my family the woman are skinchangers we turn to a bear when it's time and mate with Bears. She was astounded, they believed it? All the legends and myths about forest children and blue-eyed giants, they believed it. She wondered how much of it her own husband believed.

They came upon Lady Talisa. Dacey stood a step behind her interested in what would happen.

Talisa looked up from the man she was dabbing a cloth across his forehead.

"Lady Talisa, I was wondering if I could help you."

"That's very kind your grace, however I don't believe- "

"That I have been trained? Well you would be right, but I did a great deal of work with the poor at Highgarden and there is not a court to be ran in a military camp, I would like to be useful if possible."

"Do you know how to sew?" Talisa asked.

"Of course."

"Then you are trained, come with me."

"How is that?" Margaery asked Talisa after stitching up a man's side. The stitching was beautiful, but Talisa was more impressed with how Margaery had talked to the poor foot soldier who had only ever seen the king from a far and was almost in tears at meeting his queen.

"Very good, you will probably have to re-stitch it tomorrow, his wound keeps coming open." She told her as she took Margaery to wash up.

"So how does a girl like you get so good at talking to the commoners, that man would now gladly go and get torn up again for his queen."

Margaery only chuckle as she washed her hands. "I could ask you the same you're from a noble house."

"Not as high as Highgarden."

"Well when I started doing charity, it was for attention, but I truly grew found of it, the poor know very unkind gods, us, the highborn." Margaery said.

"You are not what I thought you were my grace, you are good."

"I can only try to be. I know it may be awkward, but I do want us to be good friends."

"And why would that be awkward your grace?" Talisa asked looking down again and Margaery just smiled sweetly, understandingly.

"Of course, it would not be, how silly of me."

Despite her guard's persistence she wasn't ready to go back in the tent. She continued to walk around until she found Robb and smiled at him praying on a weirwood stump, not only were they cut down from Godswoods but a lot of the ones that were just growing in the south were chopped down as well, in favor of the seven or for good wood.

"I thought you were going to go full fishwife on her?" Dacey asked who seemed to sneak up on her, quietly and still far enough off Robb didn't hear them.

"Who do you love Dacey?" She asked simply not taking her eyes off Robb. He was very cute looking so sincere.

"My sisters."

"Have you ever hurt them."

"No."

"Will you."

"Never!"

"Exactly." Margaery said looking at her with a smile.

"The lords around here do not give you nearly enough credit." Dacey laughed before looking back at Robb. "I'm afraid our Gods have no eyes here."

"What did you pray for?" Margaery asked walking over to him, trying not to think about what Dacey just said.

"I can't tell you!" He laughed at her boldness.

"Why not, I'll tell you what I prayed for this morning." She said easily taking his arm, he was finding it harder and harder not to really like her.

"Let's see, for my family's health and happiness, for an end to the war, for a short winter, for my husband, boring and traditional I'm afraid." She said as though being boring was the worst thing she could think of.

"And you?"

"Is sharing prayer apart of your religion?"

"Is hiding it apart of yours?"

"I prayed Winter to come for the Lannisters, for the end of the war, I prayed for my family, that we may be united, and for the strength to destroy those who have scorned my family."

"See now that's exciting. My cousin Elana was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen, When I was 12 I was all elbows and knees, Elana looked like a goddess sent to torture me. "Pig face she called me." She told him as he laughed he couldn't imagine she was ever something to be called pig face. She didn't even notice as they were starred at by the northerners.

"And why would she call you that." Walking with her now she was as lovely as a summer day, warm and inviting and joyful.

"I think it had something to do with my noise. When she would pass me in the hall she would oink." She said before oinking herself making him laugh again.

"So I prayed she'd catch a horrible skin disease, a week later she came down with porridge plague."

"Porridge plague?" He asked as they walked.

"Oh you don't have it in the north? Your skin starts looking like boiled oats and your skin falls off and you die in agony." She said ever so seriously.

"But that's terrible." He said stunned and she seriously nodded as long as she could before she started to laugh and he did too.

"Porridge plague. I'm an idiot." He laughed as he continued to walk with her arm.

"Don't say that no your not, I hear you are winning the war of the five kings." She teased.

"Really? I hear the Tyrell's are winning it for me." He teased with a smile. " So what happened to Elana."

"Oh she grew up to be beautiful and married a handsome Lord, they now have darling children in a castle by the sea, it's all terribly frustrating."

"I'm sure she would be jealous of you now, your queen, even if it is of the savages." He teased.

"I actually like being the queen of the savages. I've never known more loyal people, they love house stark with such a passion, I doubt we have ever inspired that kind of love. "

"I doubt anyone could ever not Love you Margaery."


	5. The Roar of Lions

**A huge thank you to everyone who reads this, and for those of you who give positive feed back, just know you are rockstars. Anywho I try to post once a week but this I am installing a short second chapter this week because I already have it written down. Anywho I hope you enjoy! :)**

 **...**

"So" Tyrion said pausing to take another long drink of wine. "What now?"

"What now? What now? Have you not read the raven scroll in front of you?" Cersei asked grabbing her own cup of wine.

"Which one." Tyrion asked organizing the several raven scrolls in front of him as dramatically as he could muster.

"Do you mean this one? _Robb Stark marries the Tyrell girl?_ Are you thinking we should send them a wedding gift?" Tyrion asked sarcastically. "Or do you mean the one about father?"

"Of course, I mean the one about father!" She snapped.

"You know I really was hopping he was coming for kingslanding by road no less, with his back turned to father so we could fuck them in the ass, but no, if we've learned anything it's we HAVE to stop underestimating the Stark boy."

"Boy." Cersei laughed. "Haven't you heard? Margaery Tyrell has made a man of him. " She said with distain on her voice. "We don't just fight him now, who has as you say proven himself in battle, we fight the queen of thorns who is so much wiser, and harder to kill then a Stark. Not to mention that Tyrell bitch on his arm isn't going to want to live at Winterfell at the edge of the world, no she will see him on the iron throne if she has to walk on all our bodies to get there."

"And Olenna trusts us so little she has left 30'000 men in the reach. Which begs the same question, what now?"

"Now? Now we offer him his fathers bones, we offer him Sansa and that ugly sword…"

"And the north?" Tyrion asks.

"No, never the North."

"So, never father, never Jamie. The Stark boy has all but won his war against Tywin Lannister, now he fights us."

She laughs darkly picking up her goblet and raising it. "To us."

"Yes, may we put up a better fight then Tywin Lannister." Tyrion said before drinking his full glass.

"And to the young wolf and his bride, may they be forever young. May their tragic deaths remind the northerners whom they belong to!" Cersei said raising her own goblet.


	6. A Change of Plans

They were getting along better, as the weeks went on. Robb got word from the Lannisters, they tried to beg and bargain, but they refused to except his terms for the North.

They were in their tent, she was sewing while he looked over his map as he seemed to day and night.

"I hear you've been helping with the wounded."

"And this surprises you?" She teased.

"A great deal. Less so then you and Dacey conspiring against me."

"If I were to conspire against you with anyone it would be Lord Karstark, I think he likes me."

"Because you aren't me." Robb teased back.

A squire ran in. "Forgive me your graces, but the queen's brother is here and wishes to see her."

"What?" Robb asked "Loras is supposed to be at Harranhall.

"No, another brother, he says…" The squire blushed and hesitated. "He says I am to make sure you are both dressed."

Margaery rolled her eyes. "Send Garlan in please, thank you." She was excited to see him after all.

"I'M WALKING IN NOW NEWLY WEDS!" He announced loudly teasing him. She ran over to Garlan embracing him.

"That's no way to great the king you serve, your grace may I introduce my brother, Ser Garlan the Galant." She said playfully.

"Your Grace, I bring you news from the Stormlands." Garlan said more serious.

"Renly has fallen, grandmother does what she can but his bannermen flock to Stannis." He said exchanging a look with Margaery making her worry about how Loras was taking it, he loved Renly. But grandmother was indeed correct, Renly wouldn't stand a chance.

"Stannis calls me a usurper, I'd have a better time trying to reason with Renly's ghost."

"He's right Stannis Baratheon doesn't know how to reason, he thinks the seven kingdoms belong to him, he'd rather burn them all down then lose one." Garlan agreed.

"So we don't need Stannis we just need to take Kingslanding before he does." Margaery said simply.

"I don't want Kingslanding. We are fight for the north."

"Over half of your army is southern your grace." Garlan started.

Margaery gave him a look to let her handle this. "I do worry, about my family, they are happy to come to your aid my love, but what of them when you go back to the north, they are your allies you can't abandon them." She told him going over to him. "I know you will do anything for your family husband, but we are your family too!" She said, and she had him in that moment, but she continued.

"I may now be a Stark, but I am also a Tyrell." She pressed her hand to her stomach "We are also Tyrells."

She saw his face there was happiness, but it didn't last long and it moved into that stoic face he uses when he talks to his generals. "Ser Garlan, I need to talk to my wife alone."

Garlan did not notice the change and smiled thinking they had indeed won. "I will leave you newlyweds to it, and may I be the first to give you my congratulations brother." Garlan said Robb nodded muttering his thanks as Garlan left.

"You just can't stop can you?"

"Stop what?"

"Trying to manipulate me? I thought we were more then that, I thought we were getting along but you are still trying to use me!" He said she could see his anger, but it was more so just disappointment.

"If you would listen to me I wouldn't have to, my family is in danger if you don't take kings landing that's the truth!"

"And you can't say that without using are child against me!" He shouted, and she wasn't sure what to say for once, he was hurt. "Are you even really? Are we really having one?" He scrambled barley even able to get the words out.

"I shouldn't have told you like that, but yes."

"No, you shouldn't have." HE said trying to stay upset but his smile was already growing on his face and she smiled in turn, she couldn't help it he looked very handsome when he grinned like that.

"We are going to have a child!" HE told her and the next thing he knew he was wrapping her up in his arms. His hand went to her stomach.

"Thank you." He said running his hand across her stomach so lovingly, before bending down to kiss her covered stomach.

"I'm going to get jealous soon if you don't kiss me next." She laughed making him stand up smiling at her as if she wore the best woman to ever live.

"My apologize my queen." He said pulling her close a hand in her glorious hair as he kissed her firmly her hands flew to his face keeping him to her.

Finally, he broke the kids. "Tomorrow the we ride."

"Where are we headed?" She asked confused he was cutting Tywin off from his children where would he want to go.

"It doesn't matter where the rest of us are going you will be escorted to Riverrun and after there you will make your way to Winterfell, I want you and the baby far from the conflict save in the North."

"And what, you wont even know it until after your war?"

"That's how it was with me, my father returned from Roberts Rebellion to Winterfell and my mother presented me to my father, and he presented Jon to her."

Her eyes widened she laughed forgetting her worries. "So you are to be congratulated."

"Am I?" he asked unlacing her dress.

"Of course, you look to be the winner of this war, your heir is coming before winter no less and you are going to have me kept in a cold grey land with nothing to do."

He finally gave up just picking her up bridal style to take her to bed. "Plenty to do." He told her kissing her before laying her on the bed.

"Show me." She said happily pulling him down to her.

 **So it was a real short chapter but I wanted to go ahead and get it out there. I hope you enjoy it!**


	7. The Stags struggle

**Another shorter chapter, but I have gotten a lot done on this Story this week because we had two snow days this week. (I work at an elementary school.) Anywho I hope you are enjoying the story, this might be a smaller chapter but we are building up to something big. A lot of drama is yet to come for Robb since right now he has had pretty smooth sailing it would just not be game of thrones if something didn't come along to mess him up. :) Please let me know what you think in the comments.**

...

"Right now, the Stark men stand in between Tywin and the capital. He won't be able to send troops when we invade." Ser Davos told his king ever so faithfully.

"Finally, the Stark boy is being more then a nuisance, we take him down after the Lannister's what of it? " Stannis asked impatient as ever.

"He's moving his troops or so say our spies."

"So, he isn't as useful as we thought, still, we can take the city before Tywin gets to us."

"My king, they will know we are coming, and Tywin will realize if he reasons with Robb Stark not only will he be able to get to us, the Stark Tyrell men are enough to make a difference."

Stannis throw one of his wolf pieces. "Damn boy can't get in line like his father!"

Davos continued. "He will give the Stark his sisters, his fathers bone and sword…. he may even give him the north."

"MY NORTH! No!"

"Let us make peace with the Starks before Tywin can, you can't promise his sisters are safe or his father's bones, but you can promise that if he fights with us you will give him the North, your word means much more than a Lannister's."

"I would rather cut my arm off then give that boy the North."

"Write him Stannis, Tywin will be." Davos reminded him.

"What do you think?" Stannis ask Melisandre who starred into the flames.

"I see much of this prince of ice, he is hidden from the fire."

"He is a usurper!" Stannis said annoyed, but she didn't turn from the fire.

"I am talking of the Usurpers son, he rests in a southern girl's stomach but someday, someday the boy will bring the faith of his father to the iron throne, no he cannot be allowed to grow into a man."

"Now she talks of killing babes in their mother's stomach, you once told me you respected Ned Stark and wanted his respect in turn, what would Eddard Stark say to murdering a babe?!"

"Eddard Stark is dead, the boy should be careful, or he could follow his father down that dark path, I am the true king, I will write the boy, I will tell him to bend the knee or I will kill him and his son, marry his eldest brother to Shireen and bring the north to heel."

"Your grace-"Davos started.

"I've made up my mind, write the boy and let me sign it." Stannis said.

Soon Robb would find himself with four raven scrolls that would change his life forever. One from Tywin Lannister, one from Stannis Baratheon, one with news of Winterfell, and the last he would have to wait a little longer for, from his grandfather's bannerman, Lord Walder Frey. An invitation no less.


	8. Life at the Rock

**So not only is this the longest I've ever stuck with a fanfiction but I've also kept up with the schedule I made and I am so so happy to have received some good feedback!**

 **Here's the next chapter as we are really getting close to a lot of drama this is just a nice chapter. (Hopefully not their last happy chapter :) But the last happy one for a little while. Please enjoy and let me know what you think.**

By the time Garlan got Margaery to Riverrun they were told of the news, Robb's grandfather had passed, and Theon Greyjoy took Winterfell.

Garlan took some Tyrell men to meet up with Bolton's bastard in the north. Margaery warned her brother she did not trust Bolton a man that sour could not possibly not have a darkside.

She worried their luck had run out when she found out what Robb did with the four thousand Northmen he marched away from Kingslanding while the rest stayed with Lord Umber and Lord Karstark. They meet up with 10'000 Tyrell's to take Casterly Rock, where Tywin was weakest.

They took the Rock and Dacey Mormount came to bring her there, she was getting rather large by the end of all her travels, she was farther along than the Maester had originally thought Casterly Rock was the last place she would be going before she gave birth, there would be no more traveling for her.

Even as it was she went by Carriage, she was woken by the carriage halting before the sun rose, she was confused they shouldn't be at the Rock for at least another day.

"Move aside!" She heard Dacey shout.

"I see no Sigil, are you Stannis's people!" A voice spoke back a woman's, she decided to look out the screen a large blonde woman.

"Move aside!" Dacey said again reaching for her sword.

The other woman's hand flew to her own sword hilt. "I am Brienne of Tarth, Kingsguard to Renly Baratheon!"

Suddenly Margaery knew what was going on, nobody needed to die. She stepped out of her carriage.

"My Queen get back inside!" Dacey insisted the other guards moving to Margaery.

"Lady Briene, I assume you have no quarrel with Starks?" Margaery said.

"No, not with the Starks, the Tyrell's were supposed to support Renly." She said sourly like that would have changed Renly's fate.

"My father is not here nor my brother, I am just a girl who did as her family bid, let us pass, now." Margaery said not that it had been her dream to marry Renly, it hadn't been her dream to marry Robb Stark either but now she found herself missing him, his booming laugh his coarse hands running against her soft body, the way he looked at her pregnant like she was the first woman who had ever done it.

Briene took her hand away from her sword. "I would never threaten a pregnant woman, your ladyship, no matter her family's loyalties, I only want justice for my king."

"Stannis Baratheon heads to Kingslanding, or at least he will eventually." Margaery said. "please let me give you some peaches sent to us from Highgarden for your long journey." Margaery said gesturing to a guard who went and grabbed some.

"Thank you, my Lady, I will not forget your kindness, and after I avenge my king I will come find you and serve you if you would have me."

"I would be honored." Margaery said, and the great woman rode off.

"You cannot do something stupid like that again!" Dacey told her helping her back into the carriage.

"Why not?" Margaery asked with a victorious grin.

"Because only one person can be bold and rash with terrible regard for personal well being in a marriage and Robb has already decided its going to be him." Dacey teased.

The journey after meeting Brienne was dull but at last they arrived at Casterly Rock meet by Robb and his mother, her eyes were still stained red from the crying.

"Let's get you inside." Robb said in front of everyone, no it wouldn't do to happily rejoice each other in times like these.

Her things were brought in to the Lord of Casterly Rock's chambers and Handmaidens waited outside for her arrival.

He left her as soon as they got to the chambers because of news.

He excused himself and she went to get a bath.

"Wife you must be weary of your travels." He said it was early in the night but he had food brought up to there room and took his wife to bed. While she ate he layed his head softly to her stomach laying kisses all about it, whispering to the baby, promising oaths of love and protection.

She pushed the tray of on the side table, sinking back in the bed, letting her hands flow down to his curly hair. "You know I missed you too, you better give me some affection."

"I'm very sorry my grace." He told her crawling back up to her thighs ached watching this fierce man crawl over to her. He kissed her soundly.

"We cannot." She said out of breath as badly as she wanted him. He only nodded in reply a burning in his throat he ignored and moved to lay next to her in the large bed. His hand found it's way back to her stomach and he found himself lost in thought. He had to win now, it wasn't just likely it had to happen. His mother's words echoed in his head about the Targaryen children, murdered in their beds.

He had thought about it before, he tried not to, but he had, if he were to die, surely some of her men would be loyalists and take her back to the safety of Highgarden she'd remarry and nobody would remember him for anything more than a defeated conqueror, now that wasn't an option there would be someone linking them for all time, until the child was snatched from her arms. He liked to think his north men would protect her as they would his mother, but they knew Lady stark, they were still getting to know the queen in the north.

"I have to get back to Harrenhal soon, but you will be queen in the north and Lady of Castle Rock and finally be a southern lady again." He teased.

They still disagreed on politics, but they grew closer, he even grew to respect her opinion more, she rolled her eyes make him snort, her with her sweet as honey manners in public but privately she could give it to him as well as she could take it. "So, we are going to make fun of your very pregnant wife for knowing you would be a good king and wanting the best for the people."

"And here I thought you just didn't want to stay queen of the savages, but now I see you were only thinking of me." He retorted with a chuckle.

"I don't know I like my savage husband." She teased till her face turned to discomfort. he watched her claw at the fabric at her chest, he looked to her questioningly.

"They ache." She explained shortly as she tried to move to get comfortable. He lightly removed the top of her dress pulling it down past her belly. And pulled her into his arms, so she could lay her head against his chest, He gently massaged her breasts making her hiss soothingly. "W-we Cannot." She said again this time in a moan.

"I'm not, you are." He said simply, and he was right her own hands were the ones reaching down to her woman hood already dampening. His husky voice was at her ear. "I want you to think of me, when I can have you again, when I can take you again, when you will cry my name for me again." He whispered against her ear before sloppily kissing at her cheek eliciting a moan from her. Between his whispers and his coarse hands on her chest and her own hands below she found herself arching against him and gasping for air. "That's it beautiful." He continued in her ear. "Robb she cried out as she climaxed her hands moved to clench the bed sheets, one of his hands moved down to take it's place to let her ride out her orgasm, he had to move a bit under her and she felt how hard he was on her lower back.

"Husband we need to-" She started when she caught her breath but he shook his head. "No, I don't want to put strain on you or the baby, anymore then I already have." He told her.

"We are fine and you-" She started as he moved out from under her headed to the wash room connected to there chamber. "I will handle it." He promised.

She pulled his arm stopping him from getting up. "Wait, will you….let me watch." She asked softly she was rather interested she had never seen a man do that before, she knew that they did.

He hesitated but laid back down next to her this time she took it as a yes hurrying before her honorable husband changed his mind to unfasten his pants and watched his cock spring out. She wondered if all northern men were as well endowed as her husband he was by far the largest she had ever seen.

He leaned over to kiss her before he brought his hand down to his shaft, she followed his movement with her own hand making his groan, it didn't take too long, he only had to close his eyes to see Margery as she just was unmade and moaning in his arms. He quickly moved her hand away right before he came, he took a moment to breath before apologizing and going to clean himself up and coming back with a cloth to clean her up.

"Someday." She mused.

"Someday?" He asked before going to dispose of the cloth.

"Someday I will make you so truly unmade you won't remember to walk with dignity afterwards." She giggled a little. "You won't remember to walk at all."

He pulled her close. Pretending to chide her. "What would your southern gods say to that!"

"Lucky for us, your old Gods are just as wanton and lust filled as I." She said in that breezy way she did making him smile it was not long before they both laid sound asleep in each other's arms.


	9. Word from the North

**So this chapter is extremely late maybe because I really am not happy with it, and it doesn't seem to matter what I do. Perhaps its just my sense of dread for what is to come but I truly believe if you want a semi realistic game of thrones fanfiction there will still be pain and death and loss. I hope you guys enjoy it more then I do, and I really hope this chapter just isn't terrible. I needed it to move things along so here it is.**

 **...**

Robb did not wake till he heard a knock at the door, he grabbed his robe and covered his wife before going to it. The squire begged forgiveness before leaving hastily after dropping the scroll in his Kings hand. He starred at it. Two seals one was a Tyrell seal and the other was a direwolf. This was from Garlan, from Winterfell, he had been worrying as Garlan should have reached Winterfell before Margery reached Lannisport having left long before her and there had been no news of his brothers till now. He broke it open.

 _Robb_

 _Winterfell has been taken back, Theon lays in chains. The rumors were lies your brothers live, they were hiding, Theon couldn't find them so he burned farmers sons in their place, Bolton's bastard won't leave, something is wrong with him Robb. He stays incase you name him their guardian, don't Robb! I will stay with the boys until you have made up your mind, as your brother by law I have been put in charge of them until we get word from you. This is my 6_ _th_ _raven, the birds aren't making it to you._

 _Your brother by Law_

Robb read and read it again with a small smile. He wrote him a response immediately thanking him for his service and promising to deal with the Bolton's.

His next letter was briefer to Ramsey snow thanking him for his aid and telling him to go home and listen to his brother by law.

Robb looked at Margery he wanted to wake her but he wanted her and the baby to rest more then anything.

He went instead immediately to his mother and she cried "I will beg the gods forgiveness for the words I have thought of the Tyrells." Catelyn said through teary eyes reading the letter.

"There's another matter mother Garlen fears the B-" Robb started but stopped when Roose Bolton came in.

Bolton approached him. "I am glad you have settled the matters of your home, your grace but three matters remain on your desk.

His mother questioned him, recently I've received word from Tywin Lannister and Stannis Baratheon, it seems we may decide which sits on the iron throne.

"Don't forget Lord Frey." Bolton said handing him an opened scroll with a broken Frey seal, "He has pledge more men to your cause even willing to send them to Winterfell, so it isn't taken so easily again, he only asks that you follow your word."

"They agreed with the Tyrells to let it go?"

"They agreed to let you go, they expect Arya to still Marry Waldron and now he wants to move it up."

"But we don't have Arya."

Bolton handed him the open scroll as Margaery came in going to his side. "Your opening your kings scrolls, now are you?"

Before Bolton could answer with that cold face. Robb looked at his mother smiling.

"He has Arya! I don't know how but he does she even signed it in her own hand!"

Catelyn took the letter it was all coming together.

"He wants us to ride back now for the wedding. He even wants to meet your new queen."

"He wants Tyrell gold and his ass kissed Margaery can't travel. He will have to do with us." Robb said to his mother.

"What of Tywin and Stannis?" His mother asked Margaery was waiting for Robb to ask her to leave but he didn't.

Instead Roose Bolton tried saying. "My queen I am sure you would rather rest then listen to talk of war. You may be comfortable elsewhere." He said in the nicest way a man like that could muster.

"If your worried about the queen why don't you bring her a chair, she is my wife and the only present Tyrell, surely you agree they should have a voice in all this?" He said going over to Tywins desk where he had left the other scrolls.

"Very well your grace." Roose said and Margeary noticed the mans hate for Robb, it was easy to see but apparently not to Robb and his mother.

"Tywin will give us Sansa, fathers bones, Ice, and the North if we aid him in the defeat of Stannis Baratheon, he wants Jamie out of his cell and returned to him this he promises gold for. Stannis writes that I should bend the knee and keep Tywin occupied or he will destroy us."

"If Stannis breaches the capital, Sansa will be his prisoner next." Margaery told him she didn't say he should go to Kingslanding to get her back and take the iron throne in mixed company, but she was sure he knew she was thinking it.

"Tywin offers the better deal I know but his grandson cut my father's head off."

"If we keep fighting on either side we will need the Freys." Roose cut in.

"Arya is at the Twins I am going to the twins!" Catelyn demanded she couldn't believe they were talking about anything that was not Arya.

"Of course mother." Robb agreed.

"I agree Lady Catelyn has to go, but you don't, you cannot go all the way back to Riverrun, not right now when every decision is final."

"You would rather the king disrespects the Freys and they don't return his sister, you both should be going." Roose intervined. Catelyn nodded her thanks to him.

"Robb is fighting a war and I am having a baby, they will understand."

"Lord Frey is not an understanding man." Catelyen said.

"Then we will send him enough gold to make up for our absence." Margaery said not backing down, Robb looked at his mother who sullenly nodded.

"It would work. The Frey's respect nothing more then money." Catelyn agreed.

"I won't have you go alone, Lord Bolton will you accompany my mother?" Robb asked.

"I belong at your side my king." Roose said after a moment.

"Dacey then, you can represent our family and Loras will go and represent the Tyrells."

"We will have Edmure come as his Liege Lord and some other Lords to impress the Freys." Catelyn agreed.

"You'll ride at once." Robb agreed. "Then you will take Arya back to Winterfell and you can wait out the war with your children and I will bring Sansa home." Robb promised.

"And who will you choose. "Tywin or Stannis?" Catelyn asked.

"Stannis has promised us nothing, Tywin has promised us everything but I promised my men Justice, I promised my father Justice, how can I turn a blind eye to the south after all the Tyrell's have done for us, From generals to foot soldiers we've fought with them and others from the reach side by side, I know northern Lords who will Marry there daughters to Southern lords, and southern Lords who want to send there own daughters to the north because they believe that they will be safer their far from the Lannisters wraith, how can I turn my back on that, on them?" Robb asked. Margaery was now sure he would be a just king.

After the others went to sort things out she stayed, she saw how torn he was.

"I think we should talk about a very good political move right about now." She told him coming up behind him as he starred at his map and pieces.

" And whats that?" He sighed looking over the map to see if he's missed anything.

"Marriage." She said going to the chest of extra pieces. She put them out on Tywins large desk and tore up parchment writing on the small pieces he watched entertained. "And what are you doing?" He laughed.

"Planning, come here." She said and he did as he was bid going over to her he saw what she had written in her fancy southern hand writing. Each piece had a name on it. There were a line of wolves each with there own name. _Arya, Sansa, Rickon, Bran._ There were several other houses with other nobles that were unwed.

"If you are to join Stannis then Bran should marry Stannis's daughter Shireen, but if Tywin then he will have to marry Marcella." She explained putting them both next Brans piece then moving Rickon to join them. "I suppose Rickon could Marry the other girl." Margaery said.

She went to the flowers. "Willas should Marry Sansa."

"So this is why you waited for my mother to leave?" Robb laughed.

"I think Garlan should marry Dacey."

"Good luck with that."

"Well Loras and Garlan should marry northern girls since every Stark is marrying a southerner, we don't want the North to feel cheated."

"Perphaps Alys Karstark. Maybe and umbers girl, Maybe you can change Dacey's mind" Robb suggested.

"I don't know many northern houses so you will have to help with that."

He wrapped his arms around her his hands on her stomach. "And how long before you marry away this one." He teased.

"Laugh all you want, but Marriages make families stronger." Margaery told him, he bent down to kiss her, she returned his kiss happily before pulling away.

"I don't like Lord Bolton."

"I don't much either but we don't have to like him, he is my bannerman though." He told her.

"I don't trust him Robb, promise me you will be careful around him."

"You worry to much." He laughed.

"And your to trusting you believe every man will keep his word."

"And everyman should."

"And Stannis and Tywin and you should rule the seven kingdoms together in peace and harmony." She teased.

He laughed hard "I may see your point." But before he could kiss her she put one hand on the table and the other to her mouth.

"Margery are alright?" He asked worried.

She moved her hand to speak but instead she threw up on the floor. Robb yelled for help the Maester came but Talisa moved him aside helping her stay up. Talisa told robb everything she would need to help the queen and he barked it out to the servants.

"She cannot be having it yet, it's too soon!" Robb said.

"She isn't having it yet, she would've done much more then get sick. " Talisa promised as Robb held Margery's other hand supporting her wait as they got her to their chambers and into the big bed. Talisa then turned to him. "Go, shes not going to want you here for this." She said handing Margery the bucket brought to her.

"If your going to throw up aim for the bucket, once you feel less nauseous we will get you cleaned up, for now were going to change you into clean clothes." Talisa said and Margaery nodded slowly she looked tired, Robb hadn't noticed how tired she looked until now.

"Go." Talisa demanded again.

Talisa cared for Margaery until she fell asleep and for quite some time. Finally, she was awakened by her husband with a soft kiss and a hot bowl of soup.

"You must eat." He told her soothingly She hadn't really felt the sickness hardly at the beginning, this smelled better then most food it was broth with some meat and vegetables his mother suggested it, she stayed to make sure Margaery was alright and would now have to wait to leave till first light.

She barely had the energy to eat it he feed it to her encouraging her with kisses.

"Did you like my fine work before I threw up on it?" She asked he could tell she was embarrassed she who was always in control of everything.

"I did, I hardly doubt Cersei and Stannis will like some of your choices, unless you know something I don't. We will worry about the war later "

"Worry about your war, we are fine, we are strong, we are a Tyrell and a Stark, what can we not do together!" She said triumphantly rubbing her belly.

"I love you, do you hear me, I love you." He told her.

Once she fell asleep again he found Talisa to ask of his wife's sickness.

"I'm afraid I cannot help rid her of this sick for some time." Talisa told him

"Why? What is it? What's causing it." He asked so concerned she had to laugh.

"The Babe you put inside her, most women only get sick at the start some of the unlucky women get it in the middle and end.

"She didn't tell me she was sick at the beginning."

"She wouldn't, she wants you to think she is absolutely perfect."

"Talisa-" He started.

"Your good together, better then I thought you would be, she's better then I thought she would be."

He ignored it "I'm going to join men at Harrenhall soon. I know you want to help the wounded but-"

"You would like me to stay here and help bring your child into the world, very well." Talisa said before running off.

Catelyn came up to him with a stern face.

"What are you doing? With her! There is a girl upstairs who has been true for you, who risks the pain and death to child bearing, for you! She has honored her vows and been a loyal wife to you ridding half way across the country with your child and you are talking to that woman!" Catelyn shrieked her voice staying low tears of anger welled in her eyes she was shaking, this was as much about him and Margery as it was her and his father and Jon's mother of course.

"Mother please!" He reached for her, but she stepped back.

"I don't know or trust the Rocks maester, you know Margery was ill today, she's helped woman birth children before I was only-"

He started, and she wiped her face nodding "Being a good and scared husband." She embraced him "Oh Robb I'm so-"

"Think nothing of it mother, and you were right, we have grown close and I feel very strongly for her, even more for our child I will always do right by them I swear it." He told her holding his mother who was still shaking.

"I have to go to the children, but I fear leaving you, I'm glad she's here to look out for you. She is smart and she thinks differently than we do."

After talking with her more he crept back into his chambers alerting Greywind who slept on the floor before he saw it was him and went back to sleep. The wolf was really bonding with his queen.


	10. Goodbyes

**Sorry for the wait as always schedules are not my strong suit. So I got some angry Private messages and I'd just like to say don't. It's really a waste of your personal time because I already know it has errors and plot holes if I was the best writer who ever lived I wouldn't work at an elementary school. If you don't like don't read simple. (Sorry crazy lady rant over.)**

 **But everyone else has been great it makes me so so happy when people like the story it makes my day. So just thank you to anyone following or liking the story and the awesome people taking time to write comments, I do read them and appreciate them.**

 **Also I'm starting another game of thrones story soon that I would love you guys to check out.**

Margaery was woken by her husband, she stretched sitting up. "We need to get ready for your mothers leave." She said.

"Mother left this morning." He said she noticed he was dressed he saw her worried face. "She insisted we let you rest, how are you feeling?" He asked.

"I feel good, stir crazy, I want to go down to Lannisport, I was told of an orphanage." She said.

"It's to dangerous for you and the baby." He told her.

"Can we at lest go for a walk, not in the garden's, outside the gates."

"My queen you truly are drawn to danger."

"Not nearly as much as you are my king." She told him but talked him into it anyways, Talisa joined them as well as a small guard. Greywind joined them having grown use to this area but he ran off almost as soon as they were out.

Like always he couldn't stop watching his wife, she was radiant. Watching the sea, he went up to her.

"Have you made up your mind?" she asked softly.

"No" He admitted, "It's hard for me to think of war around you."

"But you are leaving me." She said something she felt for a while now.

"I have to go to Harrenhall, someday this will all be memories to us." He promised kissing her nervous look away, he felt her shiver.

"Let's go inside." He said, and he called for Greywind and he heard the direwolf feet running, he didn't turn till he heard the growl.

IT wasn't Greywind but another wolf it looked familiar to him in away. "Nymiria?" He asked but he pulled his wife behind him and all the guards hands were on their hilts she looked as though she recognized him but growled anyways moving forward until Greywind appeared Going in front of his owner, they stood for a second. "Take the queen in now!' Robb demanded not one to wait. But Nymiria did move she almost fell right over, there would be no battle between the direwolves, Nymiria wasn't well. She picked up a cub, the smallest one and took it over to Robb laying it near his feet. She left her pups crying as she limped away from them, she would go off somewhere to die.

They took them in. Six pups in all. "Your amassing a small army of direwolves." Margaery teased as they played with the pups in their bed as Greywind slept at the end of the bed, he would get very protective of his children when others entered the room but Robb and Margaery he didn't mind. "She must have had them not to long ago, they are small." Robb said.

"How could she have?" Margaery asked as she had two asleep in her arms and watched the others play.

"Wolves only take about 26 days." Robb told her.

"Your child has been with me much longer than that, perhaps we should become wolves." Margaery teased. "What will we do with all these wolves?" She asked. "Sansa and Arya can each have one, mother if she would like, one for you and one for the baby, and I'm not sure who should have the last." He said.

"I get one?" She mused.

"You are a Stark." He told her making her smile.

She moved her hand through the pup's fur. "I don't feel like a Stark, so serious and solemn and honorable, with your fierce words."

He smiled his hand went to her belly it was getting rather full, his hands seemed drawn to it. She wasn't sure he truly loved her sometimes they were perfect together but other times they felt like strangers. No matter how he felt about her he loved their unborn baby and she had to love him a bit for it. "Growing strong, those aren't bad words, I would like to think our seed is growing strong." He told her, and he looked up and their eyes met in this burning gaze.

She felt she had to jump him or look away, she turned her gaze from him. "I suppose you want a boy?"

"I do want a boy, I want several boys, and girls. It doesn't matter to me what order they come in." He said. "I do hope if we have a daughter she inherits your mind."

"I hope all our sons have your bravery, your heart, and your jawline."

He laughed. "My jawline?"

"Of course, it will make every girl in all seven kingdoms long for them, every girl will want their very own stoic northern savage." She teased.

"Which one do you want." He asked referring to the pups.

She looked at them all before settling on the one on her lap, it had tan fur and blue eyes. "You said the mother was Grey's sister, right?" Margaery asked.

"Yeah why?" Robb asked playing with a little grey pup.

"I could call it Joffrey then." She teased making him laugh.

"You could, but that one is a girl." He told her making her laugh.

"Hmm how about Rose?" Margaery asked.

"A lovely name." Robb agreed. "Now come, we need to put them to bed so we can go to bed." Robb told her.

He found himself waking in the morning not wanting to leave. When he started to get up he felt her soft hands pull him back down. "Stay" She begged kissing his ear, just as he had been urged this morning she looked fine as she did the morning before.

"You know I've been thinking you might be right." He told her softly.

"Of course, I'm right, but about what?" she teased yawning.

"I can't allow Joffrey to rule." He said and her eyes opened and she looked up at him in shock.

"Really" She said with a happy smile she could be queen of seven yet.

"Before you plan your reign, I'm not saying I want to sit on the damn thing, but we could pick who did, if we joined up with any of these others we could take kings landing.

Margery didn't want anyone else to be queen, perhaps it was how early it was, but she humored him.

"Who then, Renly is dead, you would never help the Greyjoy's." She said the last name with distain.

"No, I plan on ending Greyjoy's line, That leaves Stannis and the mad kings daughter at the edge of the world."

"We would have an easier time with the Mad king's daughter, dragons or not. Stannis would never agree to let the north go. I suppose we could send for the girl but our armies would have to support the brunt of it you would lose thousands of men to undo your fathers work and put a Targaryen on the throne, suppose we could make Loras marry her." She teased.

"Are you done making fun of me?"

"Not nearly enough."

"Fine, but stay in Casterly Rock where its safe, never thought I'd say that?" He teased.

"Do you wish it were her? Having your babe?" She asked when coming up for air. She couldn't say her name not right now.

"no, never." Robb promised and truly he couldn't think of a stronger woman to bare his child.

"Must you go?" She begged once more.

"I have to meet with Tywin, and if I choose Stannis I have to secure my men there, if I choose Tywin, I'll have to lead my men to Kingslanding."

There was a knock on the door calling for him.

"Come back to me." She told him.

"What would you do? If I fell."

"I would pray?" She told him.

"For my passing into the next life?"

"For a boy, a baby king I would rule for until he was old enough. If you die you better pray for me, I'm sure your odds will be better then mine." She said making him laugh. "Does that anger or scare you?"

"No, it makes me happy you will not be a weeping damsel waiting for Tywin Lannister to kill you and are babe. But what if it's a girl?"

"Long may the queen of winter reign." She teased before kissing him.


	11. An old Lion

After another long journey, Robb made it back to Harrenhal, it was surrounded nothing was coming in or out.

"Tywin wants to meet with the king's man, in Harrenhal." Lord Glover informed him.

"And I bet he'd like a sword sharpened too." Lord Umber said back.

"The kings man? He doesn't know I'm here?" Robb asked.

"He does not, and we thought you may like to tell him yourself." His great uncle the black fish mused.

"I suppose I must, I won't go in, but I will meet him on the draw bridge."

"We will have archers on Tywin because he will have plenty on you." Karstark said.

"I knew you would warm up to me Lord Karstark." Robb said making his other Lords laugh.

"I want you to live long enough to meet your child, then maybe you will understand a father's love." Karstark said still angry for the loss of his boys.

"We are closer than ever to justice."

"Unless you let the Lannisters go." Karstark said.

"Lord Karstark we mustn't fight now." Lord Bolton reminded, his mind was far away wondering if that idiot lord Frey got his raven in time.

"Where are the Mormont's the she-Bear and her cubs."

"Head to a wedding we should all be going to." Brynden Tully chimed in, Waldur Frey was the most annoying man he ever met, but if trouble came and the riverland needed the north support he knew his good great nephew would give they would have to cross, if they pissed off the Frey's, the starks would be trapped in the north, if they were even able to get back there. At least great houses like the starks especially with their new allies the Tyrell's they maybe able to get passage on ship and then travel by land, if the snow isn't to high or the ports don't ice or this and that things that could happen. What of the poorer houses who loyally follow the Starks, what would they do if Waldur Frey refused them. What of the poor north and Riverland farmers who already pay him too much to pass.

"I've never craved Lord Frey's company myself!" Greatjon Umber laughed.

They jeered and joked more all but Roose of course, and Robb who instead just turned to the west thinking of what he had to lose."

"Now now men, our king would rather be along ways away right now, let's not waist his time." Glover finally said.

"Thank you, my Lord, No archers." Robb said and before they could protest he whistled lowly. "Come Greywind." He said and the northern lords laughed again.

"I don't think man eating wolves usually come to Parlays." Tywin said he did not show just how shocked he was to see the king in the North here, he should be at a wedding.

"I think it's fair, you have five archers on us after all." Robb said.

"And you are gambling with your life that my archers are slower than your wolf."

"You only have five archers lord Tywin, there's two of us, no matter how they aim one if not both of us will kill you before we fall down. If you want to gamble signal them already." Robb said.

Tywin was slightly impressed. "I've heard all the tales about you, the myths and legends, and here you are, not a wolf man, just a young northern boy whose never been this far south in his life."

"You're right Lannister, I'm a northern boy, I had no combat experience whose never been this far south, and I've been beating you since I stepped in the Riverland and then I went farther north to Casterly Rock."

"You have, I was hoping you would have been greener, but every move you made the right decision for your house instead of yourself, if only my progeny would do the same. Your wolf can go to sleep for all it matters, it's to late to kill you. I know you are expecting an heir in the days to come." Tywin said making Robb look confused.

"If you don't think I have eyes in the rock you are sourly mistaken, speaking of heirs, how is mine. Tell me of Jamie?" He said confidently.

"Jamie rots in your own cells. Tell me of my sister?" Robb said.

"Which one?" Tywin asked not missing a beat.

"The one you have, my other sister is long since gone, Arya has always been a good hider." Robb said.

Tywin rubbed his head grumbling "Idiots." He got back his stern composer. "Sansa is well, she is in chambers befitting a lady and given three meals a day in a banquet hall. Jamie should be given the same privilege." Tywin said.

"Your son killed his guard, the son of a lord, countless in battle and he pushed my brother out a window! The only thing he deserves is death!"

"I see your father in you, I do." Tywin said unphased by Robbs anger or the growling of Greywind. "I'm hopping you are smarter than he was. Stannis Baratheon is a fanatic."

"And what is Joffrey?"

"A stupid boy."

"Who killed my father, how can I possibly allow him to rule?!"

"You don't care about the south, you only care about getting your family back home to the north. Were happy to let you do so."

"Those are your terms? I get my sister, my father's bone, Ice and the north and in return you want us to kill Stannis and then leave you to the south."

"There's a smart man." Tywin said as if Robb already agreed, Tywin was still the best offer.

"And what of the Tyrells do you promise?"

"Absolutely nothing we will deal with them later; your wife being excluded of course. And I suppose congratulations are in order, you have an heir."

"And I am to believe you care anything of my child?" He asked there wasn't a kind bone in Tywin Lannister's body and nobody could convince him otherwise.

"You should rejoice in your child, it is the main reason I'm not killing you now, the queen of thorns would use your death and your young babe to keep the war going until the Tyrell's control all the kingdoms. You have along journey ahead of you lets sign the damn papers and be done with it." Tywin said showing a bit off annoyance the most emotion he had shown during their entire conversation.

"I said I'd come talk, I never said I was willing to sign Lannister." Robb said and saw the shock on Tywin's face.

He went back to his men who had news for him.

"What is it my Lords?" Robb asked.

"News from the Freys" Lord Karstark said.

The kings own great uncle handed him the raven scroll. "It isn't for you my king, we shot it down.

"Our man says the wolves are to live. My son was found dead in his bed and the Tully bitch refuses to engage her little feral daughter to one of my sons at this time, and I doubt she will ever find the time. They head back to the north, we can still kill the boy and his bitch and child when they head back to the north, if you manage to take the Stage together. The next lord stark would be a crippled boy of ten. -Waldur Frey." Robb read out loud.

"Send word to my mother at Winterfell tell her I need her to send no one north by road and to write it in her own hand, I need to see her writing for myself. Then send to my wife and the Tyrell's, tell them of the news but to keep it to themselves. Make sure when my wife and babe go north its on a ship, I don't want them at the rock no longer then necessary."

"And what of us your grace?" Bolton asked not bothering to ask for the fool lord Frey, he sealed his fate not bothering to speak in code.

"How long have they been out of food?"

"A month in your grace. No one has been able to supply them since we started our siege." Umber said.

"They are hungry, they don't have enough men to guard Harrenhal from every side, ready the siege towers, have them pulled east, let the sun be in their eyes, I want teams of 20 men to take ladders up from different side.

"Tell them 50 gold dragons for the first team to open the gate!" Mace Tyrell exclaimed happily. Robb nodded at his father in-laws generosity. He thought war was a fun game, Robb knew better, if Ned Stark taught him anything it was that, and so many people were just about to die.


	12. Regarding Lions

In kingslanding the Lannisters were together trying to pull something together.

"WE CANNOT SURRENDER TO ROBB STARK I AM KING!" Joffrey screamed.

"He has FATHER, Your grandfather!" Cersi reminded.

Joffrey started to throw his fit.

"Haranhal should have held. We will do better than father." Cersei said looking for blame.

"Harranhal with its great walls fell To Robb Stark, father lost to a boy who had men sneak around Tywin Lannister on little siege ladders and open the gates, how well shall we do?" Tyrion asked. "You are simpler than I thought."

"Let's send him the Stark girls body and then her head!" He proclaimed.

"He has your uncle, and grandfather, we are next, lets not piss him off more!" Tyrion said before finishing his wine and pouring another glass.

"Threatening the girl isn't the worst idea." Cersei said utterly defeated.

"Really because the rumor is they wanted to murdered other members of his family recently a mistake which father maybe paying with his life!" Tyrion said angry. "Killing people at a wedding!" He repeated there wasn't enough wine in all the seven kingdoms.

"Oh don't act so above it, this is war." Cersei told him, his eyes went wide, so it was true, or Cersei believed it to be so, he knew Tywin Lannister did not tell any of his children directly, but it did not mean she was wrong, she could find out in other ways.

"And I'm all for cheating but it made our situation worse."

"No, you aren't, not really. I can see it on your face, you feel all broken up for poor Robb Stark who is going to kill us all, because we thought our lives are more important than playing fair." Cersei sighed aghast at it all.

Tyrion was stunned. "I like cheating when it means winning, really we are just pissing him off, he may not be clever, hes good at tactics but he isn't clever, the family joined in marriage with his arm, the women are anyways.." He said

"Maybe he will march north to Waldur Frey?" Cersei asked swishing her wine.

"I'm sure he will and maybe he will bring us with our heads on pretty spikes. Waldur Frey denied any involvement with the Lannisters. But I suspect the reason he is not knocking on our gate is because he did not leave the riverland without Waldurs head." Tyrion said.

"Is there anything left to do?" Cersei asked slowly.

"No, but Jamie Rots in a cell in Castle Rock, father waits on the boy king to kill him, He has such a great lead that Stannis of all people wants to reason with him. Stannis is not a reasonable person." Tyrion said. He looked around. "Wait, where did Joffrey go?"

"Does it matter, he hasn't been much help here." Cersei said she loved the boy but she needed the break.

"Yes but when he was here we knew he wasn't making our lives worse out there!" Tyrion said alarmed.

Cersei couldn't be bother to care, well you know who he is likely torturing." She said before downing another cup of wine by the time she refilled it Tyrion was gone.

"Bronn!" He called on the way to Sansa's chambers.


	13. The kings landing

**So my original idea is starting to run it's course, but I'm thinking of doing a second story about Robb and Margaery or just continue maybe a few years down the road. I'm not there yet but I wanted your opinions on continuing so just let me know!**

Kingslanding was pure Chaos, Tyrion's wildfire prolonged it, but Stannis got in, the gates opened to Robb on the land as he rode his army up, it appeared someone wanted him to be king more than Stannis Baratheon. That didn't make it less bloody. His brother by law Loras was with him. He had never truly seen war like this, the blood shed the cruelty. Robb had to keep snapping him back to the task at hand, he had to stay alert. This was war. They marched through the streets through flee bottom that seemed almost empty, people where hiding wherever they could he assumed. It wasn't until he got to the red keep he was informed Stannis Baratheon had been killed by a former kings guard of his brother. A woman no less.

The worst news was Robb Stark had control of kings landing, which he had not wanted, he was however reunited with his sister and they could grieve together. In a few days he let in the rightful queen by boat, her mother was at her side. Selyse Baratheon was angry with her daughter for not bringing the red woman. No this woman like Stannis was a fanatic, she could not be trusted to care of the young queen. He heard of Robbert Baratheons decree written in his fathers own hand naming Eddard Stark Lord protector until the rightful heir came of age. A role he may have to take on for himself. After he bent the knee if she was a just leader.

"I think Ser Davos should be my hand regent until I come of age in your place, because, of course you are king in the north, you don't have time to watch a little girl." Shireen told him as she approached him.

"I am more then happy to bend the knee to the one true queen."

"You fought for your freedom and so did your men, you shall have it, I want you to know I plan to be a just ruler and I believe over time you will trust me, we will be friends, I have even agreed to marry one of your brothers to join our houses, I want us to have the relationship your father had with my uncle and I realize I cannot demand it, I have to earn it." She told him.

"I Agree with your terms my queen, and Joffrey?"

"I think it would be a way to reclaim your family sword by taking his head don't you." She said.

"Cersei was found with the younger boy, she tried to poison him but the boy squirmed out of her arms." Davos said.

"Ser Davos, I'm told you opened the gates for us, thank you. I will kill Tywin and Jamie Lannister with your permission my queen, you will do what you will with Cersei, but let me take the little Lannister boy back with me to Winterfell."

"So he can betray your son as the Greyjoys betrayed you?"

"So my son can learn what I did from Theon Greyjoy."

"Very well, Tyrion Lannister is gone, the Dornish will accept me as they accepted my father and they will honor the same deal for Myrcella's safe return, I assume you will want to take?" Shireen said.

Robb couldn't believe how grown up she was. "Yes, I would. No more lion and Wolf wars, bastards or not besides Tyrion they are the last of the Lannisters now someday he will be Lord of the Rock."

"And a Stark will be at his side?" Davos asked.

"I'm really not a match maker Ser Davos my wife is better at it."

"Speaking of marriages, the Dornish will want a bride in exchange for Myrcella. I am the last of my name, I have pledged myself to a Stark. The bride will have to come from your side of the alliance."

"I just had my sisters returned to me, you want me to send one to Dorne? They could hate us both for what our families did."

"What Tywin Lannister did. They may call him a usurper, but they do not blame my uncle for Elia Martell's death. "

"And you think that they won't want revenge?"

"That was the Lannisters, my king, and everyone knows Eddard Stark had no part in it, he even demanded there be consequences for the Lannisters. A sister of yours will be safer in Dorne then the queen ever would be." Davos said. "Queen Shireen is trying to meet you half way letting you remain king of the North, you have to meet her half way." Davos said he would be a good guardian for the child.

Davos saw the pretty redhead behind Robb, he didn't like her to be out of her sight if it could be helped.

"What is your name?" He asked softly watching Robbs tense expression he was obviously very protective of her. He didn't move towards her in fear of angering the king of winter.

"Lady Sansa." She said softly.

"Lady, no I think Princess is more like it." He said making her smile lightly, Robb had noticed how little she smiled anymore she was so scared in this horrible city she wanted to leave quickly. The first and last time he saw her smile before now was when he found her hiding she smiled jumping into his arms. Like his wife she encouraged him to take the iron throne and send her home to her mother.

"Only a prince is good enough for a princess I think." He told her kindly and watched her smile disappear.

"Joffrey was a prince."

"Not a real prince, was he?"

"No, he wasn't."

"No, he was a cruel bastard. I heard this prince Tyrstane is a good true Prince. But how about we put it to a test, while your brother finishes negotiations you let us send a portrait of you to Dorne, after seeing you any prince worth the name would travel here or all the way to Winterfell for a princess like you." He said making her smile again.

She looked at Robb for what he wanted her to say but there was hope in her eyes she wanted it so of course he nodded. And she happily excepted the onion knights deal.

"About my marriage." Shireen started he saw the worry on her cheeks she was probably as nervous as he was, probably more. She was probably as nervous as Margaery was to marry a northern Savage. Perhaps she would like to write the queen in the north. "What are their names, who are they?"

"Bran is closest to your age, but he has been crippled, I'm told they have found away for him to get around easier. He loves ridding and reading and stories."

He saw the way the queens face lit up when he talked of books and stories Davos also looked to approve.

"Stannis's ugly daughter and the crippled Stark, oh yes. I think we would be a lovely match." She said making him smile a bit.

"I also wished to discuss this lord of light religion, it will be forbidden in the six other kingdoms, I'd like it to be forbidden in the north, I've seen what it does to good men first hand." She said she spoke of her father she saw the loss on her face. She hadn't lost her father during the battle, she had lost him long before it to a religion she didn't know or understand, she lost him to a red witch.

"I would be happy to, I will agree for Prince Trystane to come to Winterfell, but I won't force Sansa to marry him, she will never be sold like cattle again." He said, and Shireen smiled she was starting to like this northerner.

"And we will be happy to except Prince Bran whenever he is sent." Shireen agreed.

Davos smiled this just might work after all. "Congratulations are in order, the king in the north is expecting a child, one of your men said any day now is that right?" Davos asked.

"Yes, for all I know I may already be a father but I'm anxious for news of my wife and child." He said thinking about Margaery and their child what it would sound like, what it would look like. He didn't care he just wanted to return home to them both.


	14. The Pup in the Lions Den

A few hours ago, in the Rock a baby was born, and all left in the mostly empty castle were rejoicing that they didn't notice the prisoner wasn't in his cell.

Jamie grew up here, it took him time, but he knew he could get out of the cell, it was just a matter of not getting caught afterwards. The castle usually bustling with northerners and Tyrells was almost empty it wasn't till he got to the kitchens he heard anyone.

"What do the lady maids say?" One kitchen girl asked another.

"They say the new little Stark is healthy."

"Having a boy is good luck when your husbands at war, means he'll come home to ya."

"Having a boy's good luck any day, only thing better is being one."

"Maybe there will be enough grey fabric left from his blankets for new sigils."

"New sigils?"

"Don't you know nothin, this here is gonna be Stark rock soon, and down there will be Starksport, his grace is taking em out root and stem in kingslanding right now"

They prattled back and forth, his fist clenched, he owed Robb Stark a fall. He went up farther, ladies maids were much happier about the baby, they actually spent time with lords and ladies, it meant more to them.

"Do you think he will visit us? Or live forever in the north?"

"He could be prince of the north and the little lord of castle Rock."

Not if Jamie could help it, he went along undetected any guards they had were outside or on the walls above. A skeleton crew.

He heard the whimpering of little wolf pups, he went into to find them kenneled. He remembered seeing Greywind. The dog and his master moved as one, the only reason Jamie wasn't dead is because somehow the wolf knew it wasn't what his master had intended. Yet. The pups howled seeing the stranger. A guard came in and was strangled and relieved of his cross bow first and he slayed the pups before leaving the cross bow and taking a dagger off the guard.

He went to the nursey and the birthing room nothing it wasn't until he was outside his father's rooms he heard anything.

"You've had him forever give him to me!" Margery whined. The small army of midwives and wet nurses had been cast out on Olenna's orders, Talia had been the only one allowed to stay probably because she did not see her in the corner. Margaery's Lannister lady in waiting's took turns politely cooing over the baby until Olenna gave them a strong annoyed look.

"Oh, hush child, you have the rest of his life with him, I only have the rest of mine." Olenna teased before handing the boy back to his mother. He had a head of brown hair, smaller then Olenna would have liked but she had seen big fat healthy babies and sick small ones alike leave the world too soon. This baby had gripped her thumb so tightly she knew he was to stubborn to die. She wondered if he got his stubbornness from his father, a man who had at least three kingdoms, well four in away after it was all too clear he would win his aunt realized she had to send help. After all his aunt Lysa and Olenna had a new mutual friend and their friend was sure to remind the young wolf of his part in the vale coming to fight for him in the Riverland's against the Freys so Robb could head to Kingslanding. Yes, that was a stubborn man, he had all but conquered the seven kingdoms all because honor demands no son can sit idly by when his father has been murdered, But it wasn't just Honor she knew that now, no boy had proven his love for his father in such a way before.

Maybe he got it from her mother, Loras wanted Renly and Margaery wanted to be queen and she assumed Margaery would rather marry a handsome northern then a boy slipping in her brother's bed with terrible odds. But Her grandsons all knew Renly and his southern knights and so did her son, they all wanted to see Margaery married to Renly and Margaery had gotten her way and married the northern savage. She was queen like she always wanted, if they had listened to Loras where would they be now with Renly dead? No Margaery's stubborn mind may have saved their very house.

"What shall you call him?" Her cousin asked.

"We had a deal, if it was a girl we would name her after mother, if it was a boy we would name him after his father, little Eddard. "

"How…..depressing." Her cousin Elanea said dully why she was here she was unsure.

"I quiet like it." Jamie said walking in armed with the Dagger. "I Always wanted to kill Ned Stark. Now nobody screams or you all die before your guards get here."

Elanea was about to scream anyways when one of the Lannister ladies covered her mouth. After all, Lannisters always paid their debt. Did dead babies and grieving mothers? The lady maid's choice was obvious.

Margery held her baby tightly. "He's a baby, he's innocent, please." She said scrambling in the large bed, she was more tired than she's ever been, but she had to move.

"So was Tommen but I bet he's dead." Jamie jeered back.

"That's enough, we will give you all the money- "Olenna started, terrified in all her years she had never met a man who was this gone and all that was left was evil.

"You think I want your money? You think I'm going to live through this, I can't even escape my own castle, but I can give something for your young wolf to howl about!"

"Please!" She cried trying to get out of the bed, but Jamie grabbed her leg.

Olenna got up. "Don't hurt her!" She cried no smart comments or sassy lines, she begged.

"It's not her life I want!" He said He pulled her over, but she held her son tightly to her chest, as the baby screamed and screamed she bite and kicked at him, he was easily twice her weight but she gave him the fight of her life her heart beat fast she had never been so strong with the strength she protected her son.

"Take me instead!" She cried making him pull back. "Take me instead." She repeated.

"Why?" He asked stopping for a moment.

"I'm his Queen you could kill me or take me ransomed."

"Or I could rape you and split you into like Elia Martell and leave you for him to find in Stark Banners." He told her to scare her, so she would be scared enough to stop fighting over her newborn.

"And then you would let my son live?" She panted the question.

His eyes widened in shock

"Margery, no, you will have more children!" Olenna cried.

He couldn't believe her words. "You would willingly die for your baby."

"A thousand times."

"It's a baby, it may die anyways."

"Not today" Talisa said hitting him over the head with a candle holder, not nearly hard enough, he dropped his blade on the bed turning to choke her, all the Lannister girls ran from the room in terror, Jamie never saw Margery put her baby on the bed, grab the knife he heard her though. He threw Talisa down and turned towards Olenna yelled for the guards while he was distracted.

He grabbed the blade without thinking she started to give to him pushing the blade through his right hand deeply into the muscle. He grabbed her hand with his left hand, blood was everywhere at this point. "I'm sending you and your son to meet the real Ned Stark in seven hells!" He screamed guards came pulling him off her and restraining him, the measter who knew Jamie all his life begged. "We must treat that hand, he could bleed out or loose it."

It took everything in Margery not to pass out, she grabbed her crying baby. "Tend to Talisa first, Maester." But he gave her an idea. "Guards I do believe the master is right, he will lose that hand." Without a second thought the Northman told the two Tyrells to hold him down, the other guards did, and the northerner cut it clean off.

The master ran to Jamie and the guard grabbed him taking him to be treated. "W-what about Talisa." Margaery asked, the wet nurse came in but Margaery wouldn't surrender the baby screaming until they finally left him in her arms. "Shshhh just rest now." Olenna soothed Margery was asleep in minutes and Olenna took over.

"Do not let those guards leave the kingslayer with that maester he will let him go. Get some new ladies to tend to the queen, make sure Ser Jamie ends up back in a cell, I want the king of the seven kingdoms to punish him personally and how about you idiots make sure he can't get out and put guards around the queen and you prince! And you go write to the commander of the vale forces and to the remaining Tyrrell forces at Highgarden to send reinforcements to the rock." She ordered off to everyone who soon filled the room and then scrambled at the queen of thorns words. "And Elenea go find the seamstress, the king should send for her to the capital soon, she and the baby will need clothes. And someone get this dead girl out of here before my granddaughter wakes!"


	15. Return to Winter

Olenna did not know what Robert had written to her but left from Olenna's letter, Margaery would not go to Kingslanding, or be queen of the Andals. But her husband should be alive and well and her son safely tucked away in the North and hopefully he would never ride South.

When she woke she cried for her baby and asked to see Talisa. The first request was met. She held her boy, he had dark hair and blue eyes. When she got a scroll from Robb.

 _Wife_

 _As soon as you are able you need to take a ship to the North, to deep wood mock, the rest of your journey arranged, my mother will be waiting for you. Both of you._

 _Your Husband_

She had her carriage prepared dressing her boy warmly, they would be going to the cold north, she wasn't angry or disappointed she wanted to put a lot space between her and the Lannister. Eddard belonged in the north, maybe she did too.

She was told the news of the direwolf pups she saw their bodies their three little bodies.

"Where are the others, there are three more search the castle!" She commanded it turned out servant children had wanted to play with them and took the other kennel. She was told she could have the children flogged but instead she gave them three dragons each one for each pup they saved. Rose being one of them. The other two survivors one Grey like his father would one day be called Storm and the other boy the smaller deep dark black one was called Night Sky but for now they were loaded in with the queen they would be good protection in the days to come she thought. Sinces and imprisoned Jamie Lannister would be going as well. She wouldn't feel safe till he was dead, but he had to suffer first. Cutting his hand did seem to break his spirits and make it much harder to murder her child. He would be hauled to the ship in a cage Olenna Tyrell had bought for him.

Before they left she gave the baby to a very trusted nursemaid and wrote a quick raven scroll.

 _My King,_

 _I will take your advice, I board today a ship, with our boy. You have a beautiful son. Jamie Lannister tried to murder our boy as he first drew breath. He is being travelled north to answer for his crimes._

 _Your wife Queen Margaery._

It was a quick ride to the Docks and what seemed like a long ship ride on an angry sea, her son slept to the rocking of the waves.

They were cared for at deep wood mock but she was desperate to get on the road to Winterfell with her babies and the direwolf pups growing ever bigger.

When the Carriage stopped she was met with Catelyn and two boys at her side, the one in the chair she knew as Bran and the smaller one had to be Rickon.

"Wait Rickon!" His mother told him, but he was running to her. "I want to see Robb's baby!" He cried his wolf came charging after him and Margaery screamed turning and covering the baby. The little boy stopped in his tracks and so did his wolf instead Catelyn grabbed her. The little wolves howled in warning until Margaery shushed them.

"Margaery what has happened." She asked seeing the fear in the girl's face. This was not the same vain prideful girl, she was terrified.

Just then they moved the prisoner taking him to the Dungeons. "Thank you Queen Stark for bringing me, allowing me another chance to kill your boy, I will earn the title of kingslayer before I am killed!" He shouted he was losing his mind, he was punched in the face by Garlan, "Take him away." He said before going to his trembling sister.

"Do you wish him dead sister? I will kill him?" Garlan promised Loras was right behind him.

"No, Robb has too." She told him.

"He will not harm your son I promise! He cannot harm anymore children, he will be watched all the time." Catelyn promised moving the girl inside.

"May I please see him, your grace." Rickon asked quietly as they all sat by the fire, she nodded having calmed down she moved his blankets back, so they could get a good look at his rosy checks.

"Would you like to hold him?" She asked, and the boy nodded. Catelyn pulled him to sit between her and Margaery, she had not held him yet after how scared the girl was she had been afraid to ask. Rickon carefully held him keeping his arms just as she had moved him, the little boy rested his head against her side. "I'm glad your Robb's wife, you are so nice and pretty."

"Oh, Rickon give him hear." Lady Catelyn said taking him. Rickon was fine with it snuggling into Margaery, she combed through the little boys hair watching Catelyn play with her son

"Does he have a name?" Garlan asked.

She turned to lady Stark. "Eddard," she said not allowing Jamie Lannister to ruin the name for her.

Catelyn smiled a sad smile.

"Is that okay my lady?" Margaery asked.

"Yes, of course, I am so very glad, its times like these I wish Ned was here, I wish he was here all the time but, it's when your happiest you now you could be happier if only." She said softly.

It was several weeks almost another month before Robb returned home, Catelyn nearly swatted him when she found out the king barley gave his horse or men a break to return to his queen and baby. His lords gathered in there hall but Robb first had to find his wife, she was in his room at the vanity she had moved in getting ready, she was looking down at her hair clips trying to pick one so she did not see him when he went over and pulled her into his arms she was only startled until she saw him. And then she pulled his arms tighter around her, he turned her to kiss her before pulling away. She looked at his face there was a new scar that went from his left cheek to the top left of his lip. "I believe you need to introduce me to someone." Robb said

She nodded going to the small crib she had put in his room bringing the boy to him. "He is so beautiful Robb, I love him more than anything else in the world, I would not trade him for the iron throne or a thousand thrones." She told him, and he smiled. He held his boy. Who wiggled in his arms and started to whine, like he was a stranger.

"I have a son, and he doesn't know me." Robb said sorrowfully.

"His father was doing his duty, protecting him and his kingdom."

He handed her the boy. "My lords are waiting for us, for Jamie Lannisters trial, finish getting dressed and come down. I want them all to see our boy, you can even announce his name to his lords." He told her kissing her again. "I want to spend all the time in the world with him, with you." He told her kissing his sons head before going down.

When she walked in She saw Robb at the head table, the seat on his right open, his mother a seat away on the right and Rickon at her side. On his left was Garlan then Loras and on his left was Bran. As she entered the loud yelling stopped and they turned to face her. Today she wore all Grey like a stark, she even had direwolves on the chain of her dress. The boy was wrapped in his blanket laced with Direwolves and golden roses side by side over and over across the trimming of the blanket. She thought it was perfect for the two truths she would tell her son, that Winter is coming, and the second that winter yields to spring, over and over again.

It was scary quiet until Lord Umber said. "HAVE YOU KNOW HONOR, THIS IS THE QUEEN IN THE NORTH AND THE YOUR PRINCE, HEIR TO THE NORTH, BEND YOUR KNEES!" He cried bowing down and the other followed suit. After she made it to the table sitting next to Robb, Robb held her free hand in his, she could feel it shaking his anger.

"Bring in the prisoner." Robb said, they brought him in throwing him down infront of the table in his great chains.

"He killed my son! Let me kill him your grace!" Karstark yelled.

"Lord KArstark I promise you death for Jamie Lannister, he killed your boys in war and many others. " Her voice got weak and they could feel it tremble and her sorrow as she spoke. "He tried to kill my son too, only a few hours old he tried to rip him from his mother's hands." The Northern Lords went silent in utter disgust what man kills a little baby. "he will die today my lord." She said and they cheered.

"I Will pay 20 gold dragons to the man who saved our prince."Before KArstark could get a reply, Robb did. "What happened to his hand?"

"He tried to kill my son your grace, so a wonderful maiden who gave her life for my boy and I stopped him, I believe I nearly cut his hand to the bone, but once the guards came in I decided he had to lose the hand for using it against my son."

He couldn't believe his sweet wife's words but he smiled honored by his wife.

"My lady you may not be from the North, but you are one of us now. You bore our King a prince and protected that prince of Winter in your arms. You are the great mother wolf who protected her pup when the men were away, I swear house Karstark to your husband and you, and your son after."

"Lord Karstark you Honor me, I have thought a great deal on your pain of loosing your son, with your permission, The king and I wish to name our second born son Torrhen Stark." She said KArstark welled up "Thank you my lady you have touched me, and we will never forget." He promised.

"And this boy?" Lord Umber asked.

"Eddard Stark." She said and they all really cheered.

"Kill me already." Jamie Lannister proclaimed.

"That can be arranged!" Robb said getting up. She just now noticed the giant sword he had.

"I reclaimed Ice, the ancestral sword of my family by using it to cut off Joffrey's head. My father uses to say the man who passes the sentence should swing the sword, and with Lord Karstark's blessing I wish to honor him."

Karstark bent his head. And Robb went to him.

"Any last words, Lannister."

"Where is my sister?"

He hesitated. "Dead."

And with that Robb Stark king in the north united him with his sister and eldest son.

Afterwards they watched from the wall of Winterfell as men got to return to their keeps and homes ridding away from Winterfell. "I love you Margaery, I know this is probably the last thing that you wanted but-" Robb started.

"No, I didn't want this but now I do, I want you and me and our baby to stay behind these thick walls and live in this frozen tundra together, safe. I love you more then I thought possible Robb Stark, and this is only the beginning of our lives together." She told him he wrapped his arm around her pulling her close.

 **(So there you have it. The possible ending of the story but I'm thinking of writing more picking up a few years later. I don't know, what do you guys think? Please let me know in the comments! Thank you for supporting this story as my as you guys did it made writing it a whole lot easier!)**


	16. Epilogue

**So I decided it wasn't worth the hassle to continue this story with people hating on the direction its going in before they get all the details. It's a bummer but the negativity just kind of made me fall out of love with this story. Still I wanted to give them a proper send off so even though this chapter starts the same the end is different. And since it is Game of thrones I just had to leave it a little up in the air. Who knows maybe someday I will write a second one but certainly not today, I may do a one shot for Sansa and Trystane, I liked them alot more then I first thought I would. Anyways I'd like to thank anyone who took the time to read this story and all the people who followed and Favorited it. you don't know just how much it meant to me!**

Eight years passed Eight good years.

Margaery watched from the Balcony as Robb played with their children. Eddard was Seven years now and he clanked wooden swords with his father as Robb chased after him. The younger boy only 6 stood behind Eddard, Torren laughed ready to run having already dropped his wooden sword, he had dark brown hair that curled like Robb's, the boy was full of joy, less serious than his brother. Soon Eddard's sword was knocked out of his hand too and Robb grabbed them both up, they shrieked being tickled by their father.

"I suppose then I get to claim the fair madden." He said grinning climbing the steps up to her, she laughed that lovely breezy laugh he had grown so use to. "I haven't been a fair maiden in oh so long, you must mean Talisa." She said holding her daughter, she was only a babe but already seemed to have her mother's hair and her fathers pale skin.

"And what a lovely maiden she is." He agreed kissing the little girls head. "But I long for my wife." He told her making her smile, he took Talisa in his arms, his only daughter. She was getting big, it was hard for Robb to fathom how much he loved her and 8 months ago she was still in her mother's womb.

"I want to play fight, like the big boys!" Benjen cried he was only 4. His wavy auburn hair went down to his chin.

"You will when your older sweet prince, you and your little brother both." Margaery shushed the boy. Robyn looked up at his mother when she talked about him. He always wanted to be with her, he was soon to be two years, he didn't speak as much as the maester said he should. Margaery would hear no talk of him being simple, he was just a sweet quiet little boy. His hair was brown and curly, And big blue eyes, but Catelyn swears that he looks just like Robb did when he was so young.

"We should get the little ones in, it's starting to chill." Margaery told him taking Talisa back from him. He picked up Robyn. He looked at Torrhen and Eddard laughing and playing with their swords. He hadn't even known them yet but they were what he was fighting for in the war, for his children to be safe and every other man in the north to be able to watch their children play and be happy knowing they are safe.

The Maester was coming to them with a ravens scroll.

"I bet that is From sunspeare saying Sansa has arrived, Gods I hope she will be happy." Robb told his wife.

Margaery smirked the sweet prince came to get her himself, he never had seen snow before and probably thought he would freeze to death, lucky for him Sansa wanted to keep him warm. Lucky for both of them Magaery caught some of their embraces instead of Robb. Robb was unhappy when he saw them kiss in the courtyard and Margaery had to talk him down from that reminding him of how good and respectful the prince had been to Sansa even agreeing to get married here in winterfell so her family could see, but their was not a doubt in Margaery's mind that they were incredibly warm on the boat ride to Dorne.

"Trystane loves Sansa and he treated her like a princess before she became one." Margaery reminded as the maester came. "Besides it could be from Bran or Shireen." She reminded they were already married for two years with no children, they were very content in each other's company though from his letters they read a book together every night.

"Perhaps its another sap asking for Arya or Rickon's hands in marriage." Robb laughed Rickon would be a Knights watchmen like Jon someday it was all he ever wanted. As for Arya Robb thought she might as well join the knights watch as he assumed she would never marry but unlike his wife he did not see her growing affection for a young bastard ward of Robb's. At first she hated that Joffrey's siblings would live here but Tommen was good and Robb taught him how to fight and anything that he showed the boys Tommen would show Arya later and she helped him with his form. It was no great match, but Margaery assumed Robb would do whatever made Arya happy.

Margaery looked at her good husband she remembered when she thought her talents would be wasted in the frozen north, but she loved it like she loved him.

Maester Wolken came out of breath handing them a Raven scroll with a seal neither of them had ever seen used before. Robb broke it open, holding it so they could both read it.

 _Queen Daenerys Targaryen is headed west with an Army of unsullied, a Dothraki Horde, and three grown dragons. Bend the knee or be destroyed._

They looked at each other but no words could say what they were up against she just took his hand. They would fight this war together.

He picked up Robyn. "Come on pups!" He called and his children all howled at the sky before chasing after them, something their father had taught them.

"Will she really come North."

"Well we have one advantage, Winter is coming." He said squeezing her hand. Whatever there destiny would be they would meet it together.


End file.
